Rico Occhetti
Ricardo "Rico" Occhetti was a character in Only Fools And Horses who appeared in one episode, Miami Twice Part 2 (25th December 1991). He was the son of Mafia boss Don Vincenzo Occhetti, a doppleganger for Del Boy, who is holidaying in Miami with his brother Rodney Trotter. Rico, knowing his dad is up for trial and life inprisonment spots Del Boy and "befriends" him, hoping to get him killed so everyone thinks his dad has been killed, sparing him his trial but soon Del And Rodney find that he is the double of a Mafia boss and escape Rico and his fellow Mafia gangsters. Rico was played by actor Antony Corone. Biography Role in Miami Twice Rico is first seen ushering his dad Don Ochetti's lawyer into the huge mansion owned by the Ochetti family. Don Ochetti is on bail but has a trial upcoming and probable life in prison. Rico explains to his father that he is up for trial for kidnap, drug running and accessory to 3 murders and his lawyer is having trouble proving his innocence. Don Ochetti is up for a trial and 3 to 4 life sentences in prison. He tells his son to keep looking for an answer to his problems. In a bar on Cocoa Walk that night, Miami, Rico and his fellow gangster friends spot Del Boy sat a few tables away. When he gets confirmation off the valet back at the Ochetti mansion that Don Ochetti is in the pool, Rico realises the man is not his father and is a very convincing lookalike and thinks he has struck gold. They "befriend" Del and Rodney. As Del says to Rico that they have a camper, one of the gangsters sneaks out and robs the camper van. A few hours later after a night of drinking and chatting with Rico, not knowing they are Mafia gangsters, Del and Rodney go to the camper van but find it has been robbed. A minute later Rico and the guys come out and Rico pretends to be embarrassed. He says Salvatore will sort it out, being a lawyer and tells Del and Rodney that they can come back to his mansion. Rico brings Del and Rodney back to the huge mansion and Rico tells his dad that they found a man who looks just like him, and a very reluctant Don realises what his son's plan is. To get Del Boy killed so as to think he has been killed, sparing him trial and life in jail. Don agrees to the scam and kisses his son on the cheeks. Del and Rodney, thinking Rico and his "business partners" are in the import export trade, go out to dinner with them the following day at a restaurant on the riverside. Del is shot at by one of the gangsters but he misses. As Rico and the other guys return from the toilet they find their plot has failed. Rico pretends to be upset but is really angry that Del escaped the assassination attempt. Two days later Rico persuades Del Boy to have a go on a jet ski. Unbeknown to Del the jet ski has been tampered with so Del will not be able to steer it. Del gets on the jet ski and goes out to sea. He realises the steering wheel is stuck and shouts out but his cries are drowned by the sound of the jet ski's engine. That night Rico gets a knock at the door from the police and coastguard, who, thinking Del was Don Ochetti say that they captured him as he had run out of gas, and his escape plan to sail off into the sunset on a yacht has not worked. One of the officers says his voice has changed and he sounds Australian, not having a clue it is a very convincing lookalike to the real Don Ochetti. As the police walk off, Rico thumps the air in anger that Del has yet again escaped death. A few days later, and the day before Del and Rodney Trotter are due to fly back to England, Rico has kept them busy by having them play tennis while Don Ochetti is awaiting a visit from 2 Colombian drug barons. Rodney realises Del is cheating at the game and storms off inside. A chain of events (including Rodney mistaking Don Ochetti for Del Boy and Rico mistaking Del Boy for Don Ochetti, and Del Boy finding out who Rico really is by mimicking Don in front of the drug barons) lead Del and Rodney to find out that Rico, Salvatore and the others are not entrepreneurs but Mafia gangsters and Del has found that he is the double of their boss who is up for trial. Del realises that the "stray bullet" and "jet ski ride" were attempts on his life and him and Rodney quickly escape. Rico said the drug barons seemed happy and they had just left. Don Ochetti was mad, asking why come all this way then leave without talking to him. Rico said he had bought them up and introduced him to them. Don Ochetti said he had not seen them and had been in the gym all morning. This made the penny drop for Rico and he realised he had mistaken Del for Don Ochetti. Don Ochetti that he is in court tomorrow morning and for Rico to get them back. Rico ran into the guest suite and the Trotters were not there, but the balcony window was open. Rico rounded up all the other Mafioso and they drove off in one of their cars, with guns in the boot. As they were driving around looking for Del and Rodney on the run, they kept their eyes peeled and saw them running towards the Everglades National Park. They quickly got out of their car with their guns and followed them. Del and Rodney hid deep in the undergrowth near a river. They then heard a boat, it stopped near to them to take photos and it was none other than Boycie, Marlene, their son Tyler Boyce and Wayne the driver. Del called Boycie over, and Wayne drove the boat over there. Del and Rodney got on board and the boat sped off, just as Rico and his cronies arrived. Rico loaded his gun and started shooting at them. He kept missing, as the boat sped off down the river. The boat went round a corner and moored up at the rangers station. The 2 rangers heard gunshots. The Trotters escaped from Rico, leaving Rico gutted, his plan to save his dad from jail did not work. Del and Rodney went to the airport to await their flight back to England. Rico claimed he was hunting in the Everglades when arrested, also he was done for possessing a firearm according to the newscaster on the big TV screen on the plane Del and Rodney were on, on their way back to England the following day. Rico's dad was sentenced for his crimes and banged up forever. Memorable info Born: 1966 Full Name: Ricardo Occhetti Parents: Don Ochetti and Mrs Ochetti Grandfathers: Mr Ochetti Siblings: None Spouse: Unknown Children: Unknown Occupation: Gangster, Mafioso Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Characters last seen in 1991. Category:Miami Twice Part 2 minor characters. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:Gangsters. Category:Miami Mafioso. Category:Ochetti family. Category:Americans of Italian descent. Category:Villains. Category:Americans Category:1966 births.